Wandering Exhibition
by gabriel.x0
Summary: All of a sudden, Iruka becomes a victim of one silver-haired exhibitionist. What are the man's intentions?


^..^ Wandering Exhibition ^..^

At first, what Iruka felt was pure shock.

In spite of the fact he heard many stories, and sympathized with the victims of exhibitionists, he could never imagine it would happen to him personally.

Nevertheless, now he had to learn to live with occasional events when he was under attack from one.

And so far he didn't understand why it was happening to him.

Everything was amazingly simple.

Once upon a time, when Iruka was walking home after another tiring day in the academy, he met a jounin. More precisely, that jounin turned out to be silver-haired Kakashi.

Iruka saw him and his body immediately tensed. This Kakashi was on his list of 'unpredictable people to avoid' for many reasons. The main reasons were:

\- his fake laziness (Iruka so foretasted it was fake!),

\- his ever present porn (unhealthy example for anyone around), and

\- his dominant aura (which Iruka recognized, but couldn't yet point why it influenced him).

Anyway, one rainy day Kakashi fatally appeared on Iruka's way home. He stopped on the side of the road and waited for Iruka to approach him.

All Iruka's senses went on alert.

Basically, he wasn't close to Kakashi. At most, they were simply acquaintances, who never as much as greeted each other when their ways crossed outside of the mission room or general meetings with their hokage.

As soon as Iruka neared, and was already a very short distance from him, Kakashi raised his hand, hooked the fabric of his facemask with two fingers, and pulled the mask down.

On their own accord, Iruka's perfectly trained eyes followed his movements and, naturally, ended glued to Kakashi's exposed face.

Truth to be told, Iruka could never distinguish a beautiful person from an ugly one. He was that kind of human being. What he cared for in the first place was not appearance, but personality.

As he stared at Kakashi's undisguised face, he thought the face was perfectly fine.

Still staring intensely, Iruka continued his walk on autopilot, and very soon passed exposed Kakashi by.

However, because he just lived through something extremely uncommon, he felt he couldn't digest it.

Wide-eyed and stiff, Iruka made another five steps, and then stopped and couldn't help a quick look over his shoulder.

He saw Kakashi raise his hand and pull the mask back on to hide his face. After that, the jounin began to walk casually along the street in direction opposite to Iruka's, and within a minute was out of Iruka's sight.

Iruka blinked.

Only now he looked around and noticed that the street was completely empty.

What was it, again?

Iruka shook his head, furrowed his brows, and continued the walk towards home.

It must be occasional mistake or something like that, right? Moreover, it totally wasn't his problem Kakashi acted strange!

All the same, several similar incidents later Iruka realized it definitely was his problem.

He was familiar with the fact that all jounin were crazy, and he also witnessed it many times. However, he never dreamt about being on the receiving end of one of their quirks.

And now it was happening to him!

It always took place during quiet hours on empty streets, or in the alleys, when there was no one around except for poor Iruka.

Kakashi got used to suddenly appear in front of him and the very next second pull his mask down.

Every single time Iruka couldn't help a quick stare at that sacred face, and felt terrible.

Why was Kakashi doing it to him?

It became kind of torture. The jounin appeared in silence and disappeared without a trace. He never as much as opened his mouth to say something to Iruka, and Iruka was too stunned to react every time it happened.

Oh how he wished to react properly! He would gladly cry his lungs out at Kakashi, but the strange jounin was too quick to disappear.

Yes, Iruka was shocked, then he was surprised, and then he became angry.

That bloody exhibitionist! Now Iruka knew exactly how a person feels when shown something very private. Awful!

Iruka even may be less stunned if Kakashi showed him not his face, but pulled his underpants down.

On the other hand, maybe not, but still!

For a while, Iruka wondered if he should report Kakashi.

Also, he wondered what reaction did Kakashi await from him.

Lately, all he was doing apart from his specific responsibilities in the academy was either wondering or simply thinking about the eccentric silver-haired jounin.

After a quick, but thorough research, Iruka found out that Kakashi was exposing himself only in front of him. What meant the face-show was for Iruka exclusively.

Why for Iruka? Even though almost every other soul in the village was dying of curiosity to know what Kakashi was hiding behind the mask!

Was it so fun to do it in front of demure Iruka?

After many hours of analysis, an experienced teacher Umino Iruka came to a rather disturbing conclusion: Kakashi's behavior looked similar to the behavior of small children.

For example, in Iruka's youngest class there was this small boy, who liked the girl with pigtails, and couldn't stop expressing his affection by pulling her pigtails on every possible occasion. Iruka knew for sure the boy was doing it because he wished to attract the girl's attention. And he could give the boy plenty of advises to help this kind of problem.

In Kakashi's case, however, Iruka didn't know how to behave, or what to await. Wasn't that jounin an adult for quite a while already?

Iruka didn't know what to do.

He began to avoid empty streets and hang out in crowded places, even though he didn't like them.

But Kakashi wasn't a genius for nothing. Of course, being the jounin of the highest rank, he managed to accomplish the most complicated missions with ease. Therefore, driving Iruka mad was not a problem at all.

Instead of some random street, he could suddenly appear in the dead-end of the corridor, or in Iruka's classroom during the break when all children were out; and then disappear as soon as he fulfilled his unorthodox intentions.

This cruel game lasted for a long time, until one morning Iruka noticed he didn't see Kakashi for several days in a row already. And realized he was actually waiting for him to appear.

This was very strange. Iruka waited, but Kakashi was nowhere around.

The worst possible matter for overemotional Iruka was the 'waiting' torture.

He couldn't endure it. Therefore, he visited the mission room and asked the staff about Kakashi's whereabouts.

It turned out Kakashi left the village for a long-termed mission.

Lost in thoughts, Iruka went out of the mission room.

And then it finally struck him.

He missed the eccentric jounin with his damn exhibitionism.

He liked to watch him appear and pull the mask down, exposing himself for Iruka's eyes only.

Yes, he enjoyed it!

Another week later Iruka found himself completely homesick for Kakashi. He even decided to beat him to a pulp when he comes back, for all the suffer he made him live through. Kakashi was a skillful jounin, but Iruka didn't care, he simply desired to see him.

Nevertheless, when several days later Kakashi finally appeared in front of him, Iruka immediately forgot his earlier decision.

As soon as surprisingly pale and bashful Kakashi pulled his mask down, Iruka stepped towards him and shoved him against the nearest wall, blocking his hands at the same time.

He pressed himself firmly into the jounin's body, and stared into his mismatched eyes.

"Caught you," Iruka murmured, pressing further to indicate his serious intentions.

"Took you long enough," Kakashi whispered in a rusty voice, staring at Iruka's lips with rapt interest.

"What you not say," Iruka took the liberty of moving his head forward and lightly brushing his lips against Kakashi's. This short contact felt really good. "You aren't the easiest person to understand. You could just tell me directly you like me."

Kakashi shrugged. His nose rubbed against the side of Iruka's.

"I didn't think you'd pay me attention. My first guess was you'd bark at me and send me away."

Iruka rolled his eyes.

"But to use this child's play to attract my attention..." He tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes.

Wearing a very serious expression, Kakashi nodded.

"Indeed. I wanted to start with pulling your hair. I should have been wiser and just stuck with that idea."

Iruka couldn't help a grin. This man was extremely annoying, but somehow he liked it, and enjoyed his peculiar sense of humor.

"Shut up or I'll bite you," he murmured seductively.

When he saw Kakashi's eyes spark and lips stretch into a mischievous smile in response, his heart skipped a bit, and loans began to pleasurably ache in foretaste.

Iruka wondered what was with him. He wasn't complaining though, because Kakashi whispered into his ear. "Once we are somewhere private, you are so welcome to try to bite."

Iruka let go of Kakashi's hands, made a step away from the jounin, and raised his hand to pull the mask back on Kakashi's face. It should be safe until the upcoming next time, when he was going to utterly enjoy his very private exhibition.


End file.
